Lucius' Suprise
by Vivianita
Summary: Blaise, and Draco. Alone in Draco's room with some fine muggle stimulants. Slash BD.


_**Lucius' Surprise**_

**I woke up at 4 am, and this just came to me, fully thought out, so this is for Arielle-whom shares the best flippin' Harry Potter moments with me.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, but the plot.**

**Read and Review pllllleasssssse, thanks!**

**Draco sat in his extravagant bedroom in the Malfoy Manor. He was just about to enjoy one of his favorite things. It was a muggle stimulant called "marijuana". He was going to smoke it in a device called a "bowl". He'd obtained all of these glorious things in his visit to Knockturn Alley, the previous week. **

**Blaise Zabini had come over that morning. Blaise's father thought it best for Blaise to stay with Draco for the day, considering him and Lucius were attending an "important" Deatheater meeting. Draco had thus decided to take the opportunity to share his stash of weed with Blaise.**

"**Are you sure you've done this before?", Draco asked Blaise.**

"**Oh yeah. Last time Parkinslut came around, she had some with her", Blaise looked down as he said this. **

**Draco thought he must have been lying.**

"**Well this shit is better than anything Parkinslut could get her bony little hands on", Draco replied, smirking.**

**Blaise had also smuggled in a bottle of the finest (and strongest, mind you), Firewhiskey. As Draco and Blaise took shot after shot of the Fireshwhiskey, and smoked a fair amount of Mary-Jane, Draco suddenly felt extremely relaxed, and content with himself. He felt as though he'd been floating on Cloud 9 for hours.**

**As Draco lay, sprawled on his black silk sheets, he saw tiny miniature bananas, with little feet on them, running around on the top of his ceiling.**

"**Look, Blaise, look", Draco drawled, lazily. Blaise didn't seem to take notice to any of Draco's words, as he was currently taking a huge hit from the bowl.**

**Draco then saw a mini version of Dobby, the Malfoy's old family house elf, getting it up the ass by none other than a miniature version of Hagrid.**

"**Cor!", Draco exclaimed, looking away in horror at the illusion his own mind had created.**

**Soon, the image quickly faded, just as the others had done before, and they were replaced by other crude images, as Draco giggled aloud to himself. Blaise was also sprawled on one of Draco's black leather chairs. This was only Draco's second time smoking marijuana. By the look on Blaise's face, as he coughed, yet giggled at the same time, it was really his first time.**

**Blaise somehow managed to get up and walk towards Draco, half passed out on his bed. Noticing Blaise's sudden presence, Draco sat up smiling. **

"**You know what?", Blaise asked Draco.**

"**What?", Draco questioned, still smiling at his best mate.**

"**I'm really fucking horny, and I think you're fucking hot as hell Draco Malfoy.", Blaise stated, bluntly. Draco, still drunk, and high, had no clue how to respond to his friend. But before he could even think of a response, Blaise plunged his tongue into Draco's mouth, and was kissing him with such a passion, that it had no end. Draco, whom still preferred the company of females, to males, could do nothing but oblige to Blaise's "urgent needs". Blaise had come out as a bisexual the previous year, and therefore Draco knew that he would pay for his response to Blaise's kiss with more than just a hangover when he and Blaise both sobered up. Due to the alcohol in Draco's system, he didn't prevent Blaise from performing his duty.**

**Their tongues wrestled in what seemed like a frantic duel, as Draco moaned from the pleasure he never new he could experience from another male. Soon they were both shirtless, hornier than ever, and panting for air on Draco's king-sized bed. Blaise slid his hands up and down Draco's chest, and pinched his nipples slightly. This only caused both of their erections to grow. "Ahhh….", Draco moaned. Draco coud feel Blaise's full erection through his pantaloons, and this also made him very horny for some reason. It was his best mate for god's sake.**

**Draco's, whose own erection was becoming so uncomfortable through his own trousers, broke away from their tight embrace. He looked Blaise straight in the eyes and whispered sexily "I need you now Zabini". Blaise smiled, then smirked the famous Slytherin smirk, obliging without hesitation.**

**Blaise pulled Draco's trousers down his tone, pale legs rather quickly. As Blaise reached up to pull down Draco's green silk boxers, he had a greedy, hungry look in his eyes. This only turned Draco on even more. Blaise had soon enough reached the "family jewels". Draco's penis was smoothe and sleek. It was as hard as a rock, and it was 9 inches of pure meaty goodness. Draco's beautiful cock was already dripping with pre-cum. Blaise lowered his head over Draco's penis, his lips slightly grazing the tip of his manhood, his mouth hovering over Draco's head. Draco twitched with pleasure, and anticipation. Blaise finally took all of Draco's glory into his mouth. Blaise's mouth felt even better than a tight, wet pussy. It felt so good to just be in Blaise's mouth, that Draco twitched from pleasure.**

**Blaise swirled his tongue over Draco's penis head. "Damn it Blaise…", Draco moaned again. It felt so fucking amazing to Draco. Soon Blaise had taken the "whole 9 yards" of Draco into his mouth. Blaise sucked, and blew with just the right amount of pressure, as though he'd been doing this his whole life, making Draco wonder. **

"**Damn it, FASTER Zabini!", Draco felt himself reaching that crucial peak…….he was so close, he could just taste it, feel it……….**

"**Don't make me bitch slap you like some Hufflepuff!", Draco exclaimed, close to climaxing. Blaise licked, sucked, and savored Draco's penis, as if it was a lollypop. He soon deep throated Draco, once more, taking all of him in at once. This felt the most pleasurable to Draco. Draco could feel that perfect pressure, right in his core. Draco reached his peak, and toppled over, with one of the most mind blowing orgasm's he had ever experienced. Draco shot a huge load of thick, hot cum all over Blaise's pretty face. Draco tried to swallow all of it, but judging by the large amount, he just started choking and gagging. Draco fell back onto his bed, feeling relaxed, and content with himself, panting heavily. Blaise, feeling exhausted as well, passed out next to Draco. Draco lay sprawled, with his pants off, penis still hanging out, and fell asleep.**

"**DRACO!", came the shrill voice of Lucius Malfoy. Draco glanced at the clock. He and Blaise had been sleeping for about 2 hours. It was now 3:30 p.m. "DRACO, COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE!", Lucius' voice echoed through the manor. "FUCK!", Draco exclaimed, "wake up, damn it!", Draco shook Blaise until he woke up, still half groggy, "we have to hide this shit now!", Draco hurled the bowl, and now empty bottle of Firewhiskey under his bed. He used a quick concealment charm to hide them. That would do for now until he found a better hiding spot. If Lucius ever found out about his drug usage, and better yet muggle drug usage, he'd have Draco castrated by Voldemort himself. Draco put his boxers and pants back on, and scrambled around to find his shirt, quickly throwing it on also. **

"**Oh for fucks sake", Draco exclaimed, after taking one look at Blaise's face. He had dried cum all over his face.**

"**Clean yourself up", Draco stated alarmed by the large amount of cum over his groggy friend. Blaise hurried off to the bathroom in Draco's room to clean himself up.**

Chapter 2 will be up verrryyyy soon, I promise


End file.
